Airport Conversation
by mundaneepitome
Summary: When did /you/ fill out in all the right places?" Oneshot. TYL 8086


_A TYL 8086._

Written for the Reborn Kink Meme under the prompt: "When did _you_ fill out in all the right places?" and 8086.

But there's _**no **_sex here because obviously I can't write sex and I like trying to write things ICly. It's hard to do that when all I've been writing in the fandom are AUs, eh? ;D

* * *

**Airport Conversation**

**

* * *

**

Haru fidgeted in her seat, glancing up impatiently at the terminal's flight arrivals – she'd never been good at waiting, and right now, she was going to see a friend she hadn't seen in a long time. It'd been a while, Haru remembered, since the last time she and Yamamoto Takeshi had spoke or seen each other, before he was headed off to Italy to join up with Tsuna. Tsuna had left a few days earlier, and Haru had gone to the airport to see him off. The boy had been surprised and was about to send her back ("W-what are you doing here – you shouldn't be here at _all_ - Go back home right now!"), but all it took was Yamamoto ("Maa, Tsuna, she came all this way, right? Give her a hug, at least. And a promise."). Haru was very thankful to Yamamoto-san, because being a Mafia Don had to be very taxing on Tsuna-san.

She swallowed, nervously smoothing out her dress. She hadn't planned to be dressed fancy at all, but her mother had misunderstood when Haru said she was going to meet up with a friend she hadn't seen for a long time. And when Haru had told her mother it was Yamamoto Takeshi, her mother had all but made Haru dress like this. Secretly, Haru wondered what kind of effect Yamamoto Takeshi had on people if it made even her father support Haru.

It wasn't Haru's taste because she really didn't like white, and maybe it was a bit tight. It was a long, flowing sundress that went just past her knees and was form-fitting to her waist and upwards. She didn't like it, because Haru might've gained a few pounds and she didn't _like that being so obvious_ and it wasn't that Haru was a narcissist, but she wanted to look her best for Tsuna-san. Even if it wasn't technically Tsuna-san, but Yamamoto-san, but then Yamamoto-san was probably going to tell Tsuna-san anyways, and besides, Haru didn't want to make a bad impression on the other man.

Haru glanced up at the flight arrival on the electronic board, impatiently letting out a sigh. "Haru's bored!" She still hadn't gotten over the habit of using her name instead of 'I', but Haru was in university now, so growing up could wait until after she graduated. She wondered what Tsuna-san was doing right now, as she absentmindedly played around with ribbon on her straw hat.

"Excuse me, there," A hand tapped her shoulder and Haru heard just about the smoothest voice ever. It was the deep voice of an adult man, and she immediately whirled around. "Waiting for someone? Spare some change? Just about looking like the loneliest person in the world? Need some company? I'll offer."

And there came the most familiar yet most missed grin in the world.

"Yamamoto-san!" Haru announced happily, as Yamamoto leaned back, one hand in his pocket and the other one rubbing the back of his neck.

"Haru-san." He greeted. "How's it been holding up for you?"

"It's been so long!" She hurriedly scrambled up and off the bench, and bowed to him, despite him being on the other side of the bench. When she straightened, he was straightening too, an amused expression on his face as he loosened his tie a bit. It then occurred to her that he was wearing a _suit_.

Yamamoto-san was in a _suit_ and he fit it really well. His shoulders were broad and on his chin was a slight scar that hadn't been there before. His skin was just as tan as she remembered, but the fact that he was visually _so different from how she remembered him _and that he _sounded so different_. It was hard to believe that it _was_ him, but it _was_. She was so used to remembering him sounding more different, looking more boyish, and his hair spiking out a lot more.

"Yeah? Well. Sorry for not writing, things're hectic, Tsuna's swamped, the works – he said to stay out of trouble, by the way." He began walking, and before Haru knew it, she was walking beside him, easily falling into step with him. His strides had gotten bigger since he'd grown taller (even taller than she'd remembered!) but he slowed down for her – it didn't escape her notice.

"Tsuna-san said that?" She asked, as he led them to the luggage claim.

Yamamoto grinned in reply, glancing at the moving conveyer belt before he met her eyes and clapped a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry – I'll let you know if he plans to get married. We can be co-conspirators in attempts to stop a dastardly woman from using her charms against him together."

Haru was absolutely certain her face was red, but she felt immensely happy that he was hinting at helping. She watched as he dropped his hand from her to step forward and pick up a suitcase. It wasn't necessarily big or small, and within a few moments, Yamamoto had it beside him and rolling behind him.

He easily picked up the conversation, almost like it was his job to keep people talking. Either way, Haru felt undeniably calmer with him around. "By the way – how's life been since? Met any boys?"

"None." Haru declared, interlacing her fingers behind her back.

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow, as he glanced in her direction. "Is that so? Why would you say that?"

"The boys are crude." Haru sulked, and she wouldn't say anything more. Yamamoto looked on a bit light-heartedly before he chuckled at her expression. She relaxed a little at that, knowing full well that he was aware in what way. He had, after all, been a boy at once – but he'd never been rude or bad-mouthed, Haru thought vigorously. Yamamoto had always been polite. And he still was.

"Well, if it's any condolence," he told her, fondly, "Tsuna still worries about you."

"Tsuna-san does?" Haru's eyes widened to the size of saucers in surprise. Since Tsuna-san hadn't written any letters back, she'd assumed that he really hadn't thought much about it or that Haru wasn't worth writing to.

Yamamoto laughed. Haru decided she liked his laugh. "Yup." He chortled, clapping a hand on her back to move her forward, as he fished around in his pocket for a cell phone. He flipped it open as though he'd been doing nothing but for the past few hours on the plane, glancing a bit to check the time before snapping it shut. "If he didn't, we'd worry." He looked up at her, eyes laughing. "And it definitely wouldn't be fair play, right?"

Yamamoto-san didn't say anything exactly about how Tsuna-san worried, and for that Haru was grateful. She didn't want to be going around behind Tsuna-san's back, asking Yamamoto-san things like these, and it'd be like she was_ using_ him. As she thought about it, Haru noted how Yamamoto-san seemed to realize her insecurities from the get go.

"Does Yamamoto-san have a girlfriend?" Haru asked. Because it seemed like Yamamoto had a lot of experience with things like this – the steady, almost big brotherly tone he kept on using and his reassuring presence and comforting personality. At that, Yamamoto nearly stumbled, letting the briefest of bewildered expressions land on his face. Apparently, despite it being a while, he hadn't really changed.

"Huh?" The alarmed expression on his face, if Haru could say anything about it, was startled and a bit pink. When his eyes met hers, his cheeks reddened considerably. "Uhm…" He sounded embarrassed a little, rubbing the back of his neck as he cleared his throat and looked away as though trying to compose himself. "No. No – not yet – ah, it'll probably be never, really."

"Why not?" Haru pressed, curious. If it was Yamamoto, he'd probably have a lot of girls vying for him. In fact, if Haru thought back, she couldn't recall a time when Yamamoto hadn't been the centre of attention or very, very popular. "Yamamoto-san's a very nice person."

It took a few moments before whatever she said reached Yamamoto's ears, or at least, that's what it seemed like because he seemed to be staring at her in a mixture of disbelief and…hope? Despite that, the ripple of laughter that flowed from Yamamoto's mouth was instantaneous once his lips quirked into a smile.

He looked back down at her, embarrassment still lingering in faint traces, but on the whole part rather entertained. "Yeah," he agreed, "but being nice doesn't always qualify, you know?" There was a hint of something in his voice.

Oh. He must've gotten rejected. Haru felt a bit awful now. "It would qualify for Haru, if it's any consolation."

It was meant to comfort him, in the way yes, Yamamoto-san was indeed good-looking and Haru couldn't see any reason why a girl wouldn't _like_ him or _return_ his feelings. It confused her that Yamamoto stumbled a bit, seeming flustered before he answered. "That right? Qualify for you, huh…" He mumbled, grabbing his cell phone and flicking it open to check once more before he glanced right back over at her. "What about you? Have any prospective guy friends, other than those from the 'boys are crude' section?"

"Haru's not interesting enough to those boys." She admitted, still wondering about the quick topic change.

Yamamoto sounded surprised for some reason, as though he hadn't expected that as an answer, or just plain expected something else. "Why?"

His keen interest in the subject made Haru suddenly feel very embarrassed to admit it. "Haru's not…" She made a few gestures but she really didn't want to…to point it out at Yamamoto because he was a _guy_, and so. It was very uncomfortable, because unlike Kyoko-chan or anyone else, they weren't all girls here and telling it to a guy was almost _blasphemous_ and embarrassing in a way that made it scandalous. "H-Haru's not their type." She finished lamely.

"Really? You look fine to me."

"That's because Yamamoto-san's Yamamoto-san!" Haru blurted, as though it explained everything. It did, it so did because Yamamoto-san probably _never_ had to worry about whether or not he looked good enough for a guy or wake up early in the morning to pick out what clothes to wear or just make sure his uniform was on right or that he didn't have to look like an idiot the whole day or - ! "It's _because_ Yamamoto-san is _Yamamoto-san_ that he can say something like that!"

Yamamoto laughed, hands up in the universal 'no weapons, no intent to hurt you, I swear', before he took a step back, appraising her. "Huh, well." He stared almost calmly at her, before he smiled. "If it's any consolation," he comforted, taking the phrase she used, "You're exactly my type."

"_Hahi_?!" So blunt, so forward, Yamamoto-san! Even if you were just saying it, it was _too much_ for Haru's romantic, lack-of-boyfriend-ever life!

Yamamoto laughed harder at her expression. "So," he asked, voice dropping into a low whisper as he took her around by the waist and drew her a bit closer so he could whisper into her ear. Haru was suddenly hyper aware of his _hand_ on her _waist_ and his _breath_ on her _ear_ and exactly how close _he was_ to _her_. "When did _you_ fill out in all the right places? It's been bothering me a bit. And probably about every other guy in the room."

What was this, was it because it was Yamamoto-san who was telling her these things or was it because it was someone said it to her right then and there that her face was feeling very red and she felt overwhelmed?!

She couldn't look at him, hands pressed over her eyes, her face was heated up and Haru just squeaked out, "T-Too bright, Yamamoto-san, _too bright_!" And he was too close! Too close!

"Is that how I am?" He choked, sounding the slightest miffed and at the other part happy, pulling back and letting her have some space. Haru felt a mixed relief at this, and almost a bit of…her face turned redder.

"It's all Yamamoto-san's fault!" She exclaimed out her muffled confirmation as she buried her face in her hands again. "Haru is very, _very_ embarrassed now!"

His response was to cheerily ruffle her hair, like a guy would do to a younger guy. "Well, you can keep that very embarrassed because I've already got a rented car and I can give you a ride back home. I'm guessing you didn't plan ahead?"

"_**Hahi**_?!"

Unfair, Yamamoto-san! This was what it was! _Unfair!_

And Haru didn't talk to him the whole ride back, arms folded and cheeks sizzling red and glaring out the window. Ha! At least, when they arrived at her house, Yamamoto-san had the decency to look a bit apologetic and hurt. Or maybe he just was doing it to get Haru to forgive him, but Haru did anyway, because this was Yamamoto-san who said he _really liked_ the dress by the way as a last comment before he left Haru flustered and red.

* * *

_End._


End file.
